


Involuntary Xenobiology

by Iwbtvbtn1ew



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwbtvbtn1ew/pseuds/Iwbtvbtn1ew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose wake up in each other's body, and Rose decides to use the opportunity to learn more about Troll anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary Xenobiology

     Kanaya awoke on a normal day on the meteor, or whatever one would consider normal given the circumstances (the fact that she was in a bed instead of her recuperacoon being one of these) moreover the fact that no one actually could figure out what a day was given the distinct lack of sunlight and general temporal consistency. It had been nearly a year on their makeshift vessel and normality had become a wholly relative term, used mostly as a descriptor for the days the crew wasn't sent spiraling through any given dream bubble. But she was (and we, dear reader, are) rambling. What mattered was that today Kanaya wasn't in some desert wasteland or poorly kept lawn ring, no she was in a (relatively) normal bedroom. Though, not her own. Kanaya wiped the sleep (or troll equivalent) from her eyes in time to discover she was in fact in rose's room, and when she lifted the covers she found her(self?) wearing an orange outfit, one eerily similar to...

     Rose had awoken five minutes prior, in a similar, albeit reversed position. After four minutes of attempted deduction to determine the catalyst for this circumstance, she had determined the most likely explanations were a ghost of some Heart or Mind player attempting some sort of prank, or the whole of Paradox Space taking a break from its stark indifference in favor of Todorovian style screwing. Rose abruptly ended this train of thought upon a secondary revelation...

     Rose was standing in the doorway of her own room, grinning. Kanaya, in turn, feeling decidedly out-of-body stared at her reflection. "Rose Is That You?" her voice wavered, as she realized her voice was not her own "You Wouldnt Have Any Idea About What Is-" "Why hello there, Kanaya. How are you this celestial morning?" "I Am Confused - What Is Going On?" Was it just her, or did Rose's smile grow just a bit after she said that? "What Are You Planning" "Kanaya!" Rose gasped with artificial offence "I am shocked you think I would be planning something!" She said this as she stepped past the threshold "I simply want to gain a sense of cultural awareness. After all, what better time to learn about each other than on an occasion of begrudging empathy?" Kanaya responded with a smirk "For Purely Scientific Purposes Of Course" "Of course, why else?"


End file.
